


Everywhere

by m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)



Series: { Imagine Your OTP } - Oncest Edition [2]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/m%20e%20l%20%C3%A1%20n%20o%20m%20a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the office to the kitchen and to their bed, there's nowhere the Greed-ler won't have his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Imagine your OTP having sex on every available surface.”

**I. Office Chair**

Sometimes the business tycoon didn’t want to wait for a late night romp. Sometimes he needed instant gratification. After all, he’d spent years working harder than most men he knew, so to say he was undeserving of a good time every now and then was a bit outrageous.

And honestly, how could he help himself when he had such a cute little pet to please himself with?

There were two ways he liked to do it. His first time with Once in the office, Greed had kept it simple. The small boy was on his knees, his mouth opening hesitantly as his tongue slowly came out to lick at his master’s erect prick. Having no patience, however, Once quickly found his mouth filled with the cock, his mouth moving up and down as small trails of cum made their way down his throat. Salty, sweet, bitter: it was unlike anything he’d ever tasted. Not good, but it wasn’t necessarily bad either. Just difference.

When Greed had released into Once’s mouth, however, that was the best part. Forcing the boy to thank his master for the gift of his seed… Oh, it brought a smile to the Greed-ler’s face to think about. Cum smeared on the small boy’s face and bit of drool running down his chin and he tried to catch his breath, having just swallowed for the first time.

But then there was the sex. Greed wasn’t one to pass up oral, but when it came to sex in the office, nothing beat the sight of Once riding him while he continued to sign his name on papers he hardly had the attention span to read. His other self would have his head thrown back, moaning as he tried to keep time with Greed’s upward thrusts.

Greed just couldn’t help but enjoy it; Once was too cute when he was trying to please him.

**II. Against the Wall**

Their mother could be a terribly nosey woman and it was enough to make both of them want to scream.

She claimed to miss her two “baby boys” and had requested that they stay on her side of the home for a weekend, as though living on opposite ends of the house meant that they were on the other side of the world. Greed knew what it was really about, though; she must have heard the rumors. He knew there were some workers in their home that knew he and Once’s secret. They would have heard the noises they made at night, behind closed doors.

And here was their mother, ready to try and learn the truth herself. They were both led to separate bedrooms (“You boys are too old to sleep together; you need your own space!”). Though Once had made to protest, Greed cut him off, offering a sickening sweet smile to their mother before entering the room adjacent to Once’s.

The first few hours had been fine. Their mother had left both of them to their own devices, as Greed knew she would do. She wasn’t going to start tracing their every move until later that evening when they were supposed to be asleep in their beds.

Oh well, if he couldn’t devour his pet in the evening, he could always go for a mid-day snack ~

Sneaking into Once’s room, he motioned for him to remain silent. Greed pointed a clawed finger towards the closet in the back of the bedroom and watched as the boy hesitated a moment before moving towards it. The door was opened quietly and Greed shoved his other self into the small space. It was primarily empty, being that it was a closet meant for guests, but that worked to their advantage.

“Sorry Oncie, baby, but you might be a little uncomfortable.”

Before Once could ask what he meant by that, Greed had lifted him up, positioning the boy’s legs to rest on his hips. Once gripped both of his master’s shoulders, trying to get ahold of himself after the shock of being lifted. He head was nearly touching the ceiling, so he bent down closer to Greed to avoid having it collide with his head.

“What are we doing in here? Mom’s going to flip if she finds us in here—” Greed cut him off by covering the boy’s mouth with his own. He slipped his tongue in for only a second before pulling back.

“Well, mom can fuck off- it’s my house, my company, and my money she’s leeching off.” Greed smirked at his other self. Leaning his face into the boy’s neck, he gave it a nip before continuing, “And if I want to fuck my pet against the wall of a closet in my house, she’s just going to have to deal with it.”

**III. Kitchen Counter**

Why did his pet feel the need to cook when they had maids to do it for them? Of course, Greed worked this to his advantage, but he still found it a bit ridiculous.

“If you want to cook like one of our whore maids, you’re damn well going to dress like one of them.”

It had been a bit of a hassle to try wrestling Once into the uniform, but the results more than made up for it. The boy’s thin waist was the perfect fit for the uniform and with the layers of ruffles and lace, along with the emphasis on the hips from the dress’ shape, Greed could hardly be blamed for the lust building inside of him. He didn’t know which was more fun: watching Once awkwardly work in the kitchen while wearing the cute uniform or the idea of fucking him while he wore it.

Of course, the idea of a house fire occurring as he fucked Once wasn’t appealing, so Greed had waited. It burned him inside not to simply pounce on the boy, but the situation sadly demanded it.

Once the final trays were out of the oven, Greed slipped off of his stool and walked around the counter, behind his little maid. Leaning down and forcing Once to hunch over, Greed reached his hand down, placing it on the boy’s upper thigh. He moved the hand up, taking the dress’ skirt with his hand, until a pair of white panties came into view.

“You’re so cute like this, my slutty maid.” Greed chuckled, slipping his hand under the panties and fondling his pet. The boy moaned as he tried to step away from his master, but it was to no avail. He was pinned between the taller man and the kitchen counter with nowhere to go. Greed’s hand moved to lower the panties, watching as they slid down to Once’s knees before finally falling to his ankles.

“Now, I think it’s time my maid attended his master.”

One batch of cookies on the floor and a backache later, Once promised himself he would never enter the kitchen again.

**IV. Bed**

Above all else, however, Once loved it when Greed took him in their bed.

The feeling of silk sheets caressing his skin and the plush mattress dipping and bedframe creaking as Greed drove into him time and time again, so overcome with desire that he couldn’t contain himself; it was those moments that Once craved more than any other. If Greed were being honest, too, he’d admit to enjoying their bedroom the most, as well. It was the only place where Once would truly lose himself.

Greed loved to watch the small boy’s eyelids flutter closed, soft moans escaping his lips as his darker side eased in and out of him. Those beautiful sounds, though… he wanted to devour each and every one of them. Knowing that each moan and every pant and every single, “more ~” belonged to him always drove him over the edge. Their lips would connect as he spilled his cum inside of Once while the smaller released onto his stomach. As they caught their breath, Greed would slide down Once’s body, to the warm puddle. His tongue would lavish more affection onto the fatigued boy, but Greed knew Once loved it.

After all, the Bed was the only place that guaranteed a second round.


End file.
